Angels in White
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Sequel to Magdelina's Rose. Twenty years have passed since Lina died. Is there any hope for Severus to find some semblance of happiness?


**Angels in White**

He looked up and sighed. She was not there. The barren space beside him sent shivers up his spine. He gazed around, transfixed by the emptiness. The 'snap' of a bubble popping in his cauldron startled him back to reality. Severus stared down at a very familiar purple-blue potion. He shuddered once more as he realized that it had been over twenty years since Lina had died. The anniversary of her death had passed by in May. He still kept a small photograph of her with him at all times. He pulled it out, and stared at it. It had been taken only days before her diagnosis. Tucking the picture back in its place, he glanced out the window.

The sun sunk behind the trees lining the far edges of the Malfoy property. The mansion cast a long shadow in the summer heat; the grey stone oddly cool to the touch. The clock in the sitting room on the first floor chimed seven fifteen. Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading as the ringing stopped. She expected Qabil would be announcing dinner with ten minutes. The young house elf had been with the family since last September. Presently, Qabil was in the bathroom on the third floor. He was finishing cleaning, his fingers heavily bandaged. He'd had to punish himself for not doing it when Mistress had told him to. A sudden whistling sound frightened the diminutive elf. Qabil looked around him, trying to locate the source of the noise. At first he saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he returned to his work, knowing he would soon have to go and prepare the evening meal for his family and their guest. Qabil was rather on edge around their guest. Severus was quite frightening. The whistling sound came again and this time the elf turned to see a figure hovering in the doorway.

"Ah," Qabil yelped.

Just then Draco walked out of his room next door. He was on his way downstairs for dinner when he heard the house elf cry out. He rolled his eyes as he doubled back to see what the problem was.

"What are you going on—" Draco began as he turned the corner.

"The hell?" he exclaimed, jumping back.

The figure turned to face the boy. Her hair was reddish-brown and her eyes were olive green. She was pretty but something was wrong. She looked deplorably thin and her cheeks were sunken. Nonetheless she glowed with a golden radiance that made up for her flaws. In her hair, a delicate white rose sat. She held another in her hands. She wore a simple off-white dress. Once Draco got over the initial shock he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Qabil I think you should go start dinner before Mother gets mad," he addressed the house elf. The creature quickly obeyed, disappearing in a flash.

"C-can I help you?" the Slytherin questioned nervously.

"I think so. I'm looking for Sev," the figure said, lowering her self to the ground.

"Who?" Draco inquired, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Severus," she expounded, turning the rose around in her hands.

"Uh he's downstairs but he said—" the blond began but was cut off.

"I'd like to see him," the girl interrupted.

"He's not be disrupted," he finished.

"If you just point me in the direction I'm sure I can find it on my own," she said conversationally, taking a couple steps towards Draco.

"No…I'll show you where it is," he muttered.

"So who are you?" he questioned as he led her towards the staircase that would lead to the dungeons of the mansion.

"I'm Lina. I was supposed to graduate in 1977…" Lina trailed off.

"Well you're not a ghost," he affirmed as they continued walking.

"No. That would be just dreadful. I mean, really who wants to be translucent anyways," Lina remarked with a chuckle.

"I'm an angel," she added as they stopped at a door. Draco knocked.

"What is it?" Severus called, sounding irritated.

"Someone is looking for you Sir," Draco called back.

"I told you not to bother me," the Slytherin Head of House snapped.

"Um, I really think you want to see this person," the blond youth replied and unlocked the door.

The door swung open to reveal Draco and Lina. Severus was bent over a cauldron and did not look up right away. He was stirring the contents and adjusting the flame. Lina let out a small giggle. At this, Severus's head shot up. His eyes locked onto her. His mouth would have fallen open in shock had Draco not been present.

"Thank you Draco. You can go now," he mumbled. Draco shot Severus an odd look but left, shutting the door behind him.

Lina stepped closer, peering into the cauldron. Neither said a word for a long while. Severus steadied himself against the table behind him. He surely wasn't seeing things for Draco had seen her too. She looked exactly like she did the last time he'd seen her, complete with white roses.

"Lina?" he said hesitantly.

"It's me Sev," she replied and walked around the cauldron, setting down the rose on the table.

She threw her arms around his neck. She had to reach upwards for he'd grown since the last time they'd seen one another. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist. She let out a peel of girlish laughter at his hesitancy.

"I don't bite Sev," she said with a smile.

"I know," he murmured, returning the hug.

"So…aren't you glad to see me?" Magdelina queried, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course I am. I just don't get visits from angels everyday," Severus mused.

"Why'd you have to get so tall," she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"My sincerest apologies," he chuckled, stepping around her to check the potion.

"So you're still making this stuff after all this time?" the angel tried to discern.

"Yes. I was sort of…inspired to pick up the cause if you will," he replied extinguishing the flame and moving the cauldron to cool.

"You aren't the only one suffering from the disease. Why should my efforts stop there? Not that I wanted you to die of course," he added quickly.

"I know Sev," she murmured hugging him from behind.

"It broke my heart to see you crying so much," Lina admitted.

"And it broke mine to lose you when I was so close to saving you," the former Professor answered as he choked back a small sob.

"Don't blame yourself Severus. I know you've been blaming yourself since it happened. It's not your fault," Lina stated firmly, turning him to face her.

"I was inches away Magdelina. How can I not blame myself," he shot back angrily.

Lina looked shocked for a moment. She wasn't used to him being angry with her. Granted it had been over twenty years since they last spoke but they had rarely fought while she was alive. Severus caught her look and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, running a rough finger over her silken skin.

"I know how hard it's been for you, Sev. I would give anything to make it not have happened," Lina professed, squeezing his hands.

"But we can't change the past," Severus finished, pulling her close as he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

They stood like that for several minutes, neither wanting to let the other go. Severus inclined his head and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled fragrantly of roses and he smiled. Lina's head rested on his chest. Her hand found the picture in his pocket. She pulled it out and stepped to look at it. She began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"I didn't know you still had this," she said, turning the picture around.

"And why wouldn't I?" he shot back.

"I don't know," she mumbled as her eyes lit up.

"Where's your wand?" she questioned hurriedly.

"Why?" he posed nervously, reaching into his robes, pulling out the length of wood.

"I just had an idea," Magdelina exclaimed with a bright smile.

"And that idea would be…?" he pressed.

"Transfer my essence to the picture. That way, we'll never have to be apart again," Lina said, looking like she was ready to burst.

"Are you serious?" Severus gawked.

"Completely, Sev. I know you want to. You may be a Legimens but don't forget I helped you practice," Lina commented, leaning on his arm.

"Alright fine," he muttered.

Severus gripped his wand tightly as he concentrated. Suddenly he pulled the angelic figure to him, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled away and smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

"As I'll ever be," she responded with a smile.

"_Espiritus transferum_," he murmured and she began to dissolve into a golden haze which he directed at the photograph.

The picture glowed golden for several seconds before returning to its normal color. Everything seemed to be the same except Lina now wore a white rose in her hair. The young girl in the picture raised a hand and waved at the Potions Master. A small smile spread across his lips as he waved back.

"I don't why I didn't think of this spell years ago," he murmured, fingering the long stemmed rose that was left behind.

"Put that in some water would you?" Lina remarked from her place in the picture.

Severus flicked his wand and the rose was in a slender vase. He picked up the picture and resolved to find a frame. As he began looking, a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Severus. Are you coming to dinner?" Narcissa's voice called through the thick wood.

"No. I have some matters to attend to," he answered.

He found a frame as he heard his hostess's retreating footsteps. He undid the back and slid Magdelina's photograph into it. Once the picture had been secured, Severus turned it over and gazed down at his friend. Lina smiled back up at him as she was set on his desk.

"I'm not losing you again," he whispered as he ran a finger along the glass, tracing the contour of her cheek.

"And now you can be happy. We're together Sev. Like we always wanted," Lina murmured back as a tear slid down her cheek.

Severus moved to wipe it away only to realize he couldn't. He gave her a weak smile as he pulled his hand back.

"I will try Magdelina," he murmured as the sun finished setting outside, casting the world into night.


End file.
